A regular glue gun is generally operated by means of AC power to melt a glue stick for sealing. The drawbacks of a conventional electric glue gun may include:
(1) Limited applicability: The application is limited by the availability of AC power supply and the moving range of the connected electric wire; PA1 (2) Low efficiency: The heating velocity through electric heating wire is relatively slow. Sometimes, glue stick may be pushed out before it is completely melted; and PA1 (3) Easy to break out: The internal structure or the control knob tends to be damaged because there is no self-protective mechanism provided to control the feeding of glue after the feed control knob is pressed on or erroneously pressed on when glue sealing is not required. PA1 (1) Poor heating effect due to bottom heating process; PA1 (2) Inconvenient in operation due to manual control on glue output; PA1 (3) Flame volume control not available; PA1 (4) Gas explosion problem tends to happen because no device is available to mix gas with air before burning; PA1 (5) Melted glue tends to drop disorderly because no glue output control is available; and PA1 (6) Low combustion efficiency and high rate of heat loss. PA1 (1) High heating velocity and efficiency through gas ignition; PA1 (2) Rapid melting of glue stick through pre-treatment to cut glue stick into two halves by a heat cutter; PA1 (3) Safety output control through the operation of a safety spring to prohibit against output of glue stick before it is completely melted. PA1 (4) Control lever and internal structure protection. Feed control mechanism will work only after glue stick is completely melted, so as to prevent any erroneous operation. PA1 (5) Free from limitation of working place because of gas heating process; PA1 (6) Flame volume control available to stabilize heating temperature; PA1 (7) Minimized gas consumption through burning of cotton asbestos; PA1 (8) Automatic output control to freely control output amount of melted glue; and PA1 (9) Gas explosion problem is eliminated and gas consumption is reduced through pre-mixing process with air.
There is a kind of gas heater glue gun outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,064. The drawbacks of this type of gas heater glue gun may include the following:
The gas ignition glue gun of the present invention features: